


Harry Potter and the Many, Many Tropes

by Will_Parsons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blessed Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor Harry Potter, Heir of Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Heir of Merlin Harry Potter, Heir of Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tropes, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Parsons/pseuds/Will_Parsons
Summary: Also known as ‘What Happens When You See How Many Tropes You Can Stuff In A Story’Harry Potter, after meeting Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, bows back to the goblins outside of Gringotts Bank when going to Diagon Alley. Many, many tropes (and possibly shenanigans) ensue.Expect then they didn’t, because the author couldn’t find it in themselves to continue it. Except you lovely folks can. This is abandoned/up for adoption.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Time is probably meaningless, logic, facts and whatnot have no place here. You have been warned.

The god stood petulantly in front of the rest of the pantheon. Why was he being sent here? Yeah, he killed a couple mortals, so what? Who cares that he broke some rule old farts created? They know how much he hates tropes! After huffing and puffing and getting nowhere, he closed his eyes and-

================

Harry Potter, though he didn’t know that as his name, opened his eyes, and looked at Dudley’s watch, then his dust-drawn cake. He sighed, and counted down. 5… 4… 3… 2… 

“Make a wish, Freak.” He muttered and blew the cake away. As he frowned and went to lay back down, a fist struck the door, shaking the shack.

Dudley awoke and snorted a “huh?” as Harry went to open the door. He opened it, and looked up… and up… and… 

“Hullo!” The giant man, whose face was covered in hair, rumbled, a beaming smile on his face. “Las’ time I saw ya you were a wee babe!”

“D-do I know y-” Freak stuttered, before being interrupted by Vernon stomping downstairs.

“Couldn’t make me a cup o’ tea, could yuh? Not been an easy journey, it hasn’t…” Hagrid looked at Vernon. “Y’know, Harry, yuh have yer mum’s eyes, and your dad’s face.”

“I demand you leave at once!” Vernon, well, demanded, rather purple in the face. “This is breaking and entering!”

“Shut up Dursley, yuh old prune.” Hagrid reached over, and made the gun look like a pretzel. “Anyways, Harry,” Said Hagrid, looking away from the Dursleys, “Got a cake here for yuh, happy birthday. Might be a bit flat, but I reckon it’ll still taste okay.”

Hagrid pulled out a slightly flattened, plain box, and held it out to Freak. Harry just looked at it distrustingly. 

“Who… are you…?”

Hagrid chuckled and pointed a thumb at his chest. “Fair ‘nough. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, though you can just call me Hagrid.” At this Hagrid winked. “O’course, you know all about Hogwarts I’d imagine.”

Freak didn’t bother to correct him.

Hagrid sighed at the empty fireplace and sat down on the couch, making it groan in protest. He took an assortment of things out from his many pockets, but didn’t seem to find what he was looking for.

“Oh well. Now, ‘arry, we best be off. Got an appointment with Gringotts, we do!”

Freak gulped. “Um… who’s Gringotts?”

Hagrid rumbled the house with laughter “Ah, ‘arry, I needed tha’! Gringotts is the wizarding bank!”

“Uh-huh.” Harry said disbelieving, “And who’s Harry? You keep calling me that.”

“Who’s ‘arry?!” Hagrid grumbled, snapping his head to the cowering Dursleys. “You’re ‘arry! What do you call ‘im, muggles?” Hagrid almost spat the last word out.

When they didn’t respond, Hagrid turned to Freak. “What do they call you?” He asked in a softer voice.

“...Freak.”


	2. Goblin Happenings, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that goblin bowing I told you about last summary? Yeah, that’s happening here.
> 
> Oh, and tropes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I forgot to warn last chapter, I haven’t really created Harry’s ‘character’, if you want to call it that. Lots, or at least parts, of what he does will seem out of sync with the rest of his character, as I’m developing it.

Harry and Hagrid walked along the sidewalk, heading to a greasy-looking pub.

“Is this Diagon Alley?”

Hagrid rumbled with badly-concealed laughter. “No, ‘arry, this is The Leaky Cauldron. It’s the entrance to Diagon Alley.”

Harry looked away, concealing a glad smile- Hagrid had been muttering the whole time about what he wanted to do to those ‘filthy muggles’.

By the time Harry looked back, it was to an entirely different scene. Buildings, looking like a rainbow had barfed on them then turned their top half to a random side, lined the street, alleyways dotted across them.

At the end of the street laid a pure white building, standing straight up with a superior gleam to it. A sign proudly displayed ‘Gringotts’ for all to see.

“Is.. that where we’re going?” Harry squeaked, seeing the mean-looking guards at Gringotts front.

“If yer talkin’ abou’ tha’ big white buildin’ over there, yeah.”

The duo reached the entrance to Gringotts and, seeing the goblins bow, Harry bowed. The goblins straightened wide-eyed, and the two humans walked inside, one putting a nervous hand on the other’s shoulder.

When they reached the front desk, Hagrid exclaimed “We’re ‘ere to get some money from Mr. Harry Potter’s safe!” The goblin looked at them, unimpressed. “Glamour off, please.” 

When Hagrid just looked at him confused, the bank teller sighed and turned a pointed look on Harry. “Not you, this one here.”

Harry turned to Hagrid “What’s a glamour?”

Hagrid quickly turned his eyes away “Well- y’see- I- Professor Dumbledore-”

“Ah, so this is Dumbledore’s doing.” The goblin cut in with a wicked grin.

“Shouldn’ o’ said tha’...” The giant man mumbled.

“Well, come with me then, Mr. Potter- if that is, indeed, who you are.”

Harry followed him, against Hagrid’s wishes and mumblings. After many twists and turns, Harry sure they’d never find the entrance again, they stopped.

“Step inside, Mr. Potter.” The goblin, who had dubbed himself Swordslasher on the way here, said.

Harry Potter gulped, stepped inside, and fell to the ground in intense pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Two chapters in one day! I got overeager, I guess! Just don’t expect this upload speed constantly, I do still have school.


	3. Goblin Happenings, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at the many things on his bloodsheet (the sheet of paper that requires drops of blood) that op fanfics seem to love using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat your heart out, eat somebodies heart out if you want, but not mine. I need that for this fanfic.

When Harry came to, it was to the feeling of metal straps biting into his skin. After struggling for a minute, he stopped, knowing his efforts were fruitless.

“Where am I?” 

As if his words had magic power themselves, torches lit up revealing hooded, but certainly goblin, figures. Swordslasher walked into view, looking nervous- if you could call it that.

“I will not apologize for the restraints Mr. Potter, as they shall be neccesary. We have run some tests while you were out, and found blockings on your core, powers, and lordships.”

“What? Core? I have powers? Lordships?!”

“Yes… well, you should see for yourself.”

Swordslasher held out a page for Harry to look at, who scanned through it.

Family  
Name: Harry James Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter (deceased)  
Father: James Potter (deceased)  
Godmother: Unnamed  
Godfather: Sirius Black (incarcerated)  
Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (illegal)  
—————————  
Lordships  
Potter  
Peverell, Blocked  
Gaunt, Blocked  
Gryffindor, Blocked  
Ravenclaw, Blocked  
Hufflepuff, Blocked  
Slytherin, Blocked  
Emrys, Blocked  
Pendragon, Blocked  
Phoenix, Blocked  
—————————  
Spells and Charms  
Tracking Spell- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Mental Stunt Spell- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Physical Stunt Spell- Placed by Albus Dumbledore

Aversion to Dark Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Aversion to Neutral Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Aversion to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Aversion to Malfoy Charm- Placed by Molly Weasley  
Aversion to Studying Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Aversion to Voldemort/Tom Riddle- Placed by Albus Dumbledore

Attraction to Light Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Attraction to Gryffindor Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Attraction to Weasley Charm- Placed by Molly Weasley  
Attraction to Quidditch Charm- Placed by Albus Dumbledore

Worship of Albus Dumbledore- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
—————————  
Potions  
Love Potion, keyed to Ginevra Weasley  
Mental Stunt Potion  
Physical Stunt Potion  
Impulsiveness Potion  
—————————  
Powers  
Wordless Magic  
Wandless Magic  
Metamorphmagus  
Full Animagus  
Magical Animagus  
Animal Bond  
_**Master of Death**_  
**Death’s Champion**  
Natural Necromancy Mastery  
**Life’s Champion**  
Natural Reanimation Mastery  
**Magic’s Champion**  
Natural Charms Mastery  
Dense Magic  
**Matter’s Champion**  
Natural Transfiguration Mastery  
**Mind’s Champion**  
Natural Legilimens Mastery, Occulemens Mastery  
**_Luck’s Host_**  
Natural Good Luck  
**Light’s Champion**  
Natural Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery  
**Dark’s Champion**  
Natural Dark Arts Mastery  
—————————  
Blocks  
Core, 15%- Placed by James and Lily Potter  
Core, 80%- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Wordless Magic, 95%- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Wandless Magic, 99%- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagus, 100%- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Full Animagus, 1 form unblocked, stag- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Magical Animagus, all forms blocked- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Animal Bond, broken block- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
All Champion’s Attempted Block, Disallowed by Magic- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Champion’s Magical Mastery, mostly blocked, Luck and Defense Against the Dark Arts unblocked- Placed by Albus Dumbledore  
—————————

Harry froze, his eyes glazed over. You could almost hear the gears attempting to turn in his head, then finally snapping ahead. His eyes unglazed, and he looked at Swordslasher.

“So… why am I strapped up?” He cringed at his failed conversational tone.

“Well, Mr. Potter, it’s in your best interest to get these blocks, potions and systems out of your system, but it's going to be rather painful.”

“If it’s important… alright!”

At a signal from Swordslasher, the goblins along the walls chanted, and for the second time in half as many days, Harry Potter passed out in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 over and done! Sorry that there wasn’t much action, and so much dialogue, but hopefully things will speed up soon!


	4. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice.

Hey all. I realized that, coming into this, I thought it would be pretty small. It’s... not. A whole lot bigger than I thought it would be, which while ok, means I need to take a break. Maybe write some one shots, or shorter stories, just something to work up my writing muscles.

Now, this IS NOT being abandoned. For now, I’m saying it’s on hiatus, because I refuse to give up on this story. It just... might take a while. So, while I am sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, I am not sorry for taking a break from this story. 

See you next time, Will out.


	5. I’m Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, hey, uh, remember last chapter? Read the title, please.

Sooo... I don’t really have a good way to say this, other than just coming out and saying it.

This is abandoned!!! Well, that sounds way too cheerful, but you probably get the point.

So, yeah, I’m abandoning Many, Many Tropes. Buuut, silver lining, I’m also putting it up for adoption. If you decide to adopt this, I only ask that you do four things. Technically five, but I’m combining 1 and 2. Anyways, I’m rambling.

1\. Tell me you’re adopting it/Put a link back to this one. (Yes, I know it’s rather short, but I’m still proud of it)

2\. Put- and I mean this with all seriousness- ALL THE TROPES. _ALL OF THEM_. That’s kinda the point of this story. It’s in the title and everything.

3\. Mark as many tropes as you can in the tags. I want as many people to know the mess they’re getting into as possible.

4\. Have! Fun!!! Do fun things! Go crazy directions! Just have fun with the story, alright?

So, with that out of the way, onto reasons. Quite simply, I like writing at least partly serious fics, and this is just ultra-crack.

So, have at ye, everyone. Anyone can adopt this story, and adopting it won’t take it off the ‘adopt-market’ or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the adopted versions of this (assuming you tell me you adopted it, which, please do) Will be posted down here.


End file.
